I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to therapy devices and more particularly to devices for balance rehabilitation.
II. Background Discussion
People who have suffered severe brain trauma or have other brain/muscular diseases, such as cerebral palsy or multiple sclerosis have difficulty with motor function, for example muscle control and balance. Physical therapy can help reduce the effect of some of the symptoms, as well as improve a patient's motor function. For example, physical exercise and stretching can help people with cerebral palsy to increase muscle control and balance, as well as develop better control over involuntary muscle movements. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tool that can help patients with mechanical or muscular difficulties to improve their balance and physical control.